


Fermer les yeux

by malurette



Series: Double vue et autres pas-grand-choses [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, i might update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini recueil de mini fics Clow/Yuuko avec une fin triste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sursis

>   
> **Titre :** En sursis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Clow Leed/Ichihara Yūko  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il voit encore le sourire triste et brisé de Yuko. "  
> d’après So_Yuyu"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres alentour 180 et des brouettes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100
> 
> "Il a fait de son mieux, même si c'était une erreur ; comment aurait-elle le coeur de le blamer ?"

Le sourire triste et brisé de Yūko blesse Clow encore plus que si elle avait vraiment expiré entre ses bras.  
Elle _sait_. Elle sait qu’elle aurait dû mourir, qu’il n’a pu lui offrir qu’un sursis, qu’elle n’est déjà plus réellement vivante.

Il a obtenu son plus cher souhait : qu’elle rouvre une dernière fois (et maintenant bien plus qu’une, des tas de fois, jusqu’à épuisement de sa magie) ses jolis yeux, mais il ferme les siens pour ne plus voir ce qu’il a fait.

« Merci, » souffle-t-elle pourtant, s’abstenant d’un « quand même », parce qu’elle mesure maintenant toute la profondeur de son attachement.


	2. Fermer les yeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En laissant tellement de regrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comment fermer les yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ichihara Yūko/Clow Leed  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était son châtiment pour ne pas être capable d’exaucer le vœu de l’homme qu’elle aimait. »  
> d’après Daphbpl pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** attention, chapitres 180 et des brouettes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ne pas être capable d’exaucer le vœu de l’homme qu’elle aimait, le plus important pour elle, telle était sa limite imprévue.

_Ne ferme pas les yeux. Ne me quitte pas !_

Enfin, si le plus grand des sorciers n’était pas assez puissant pour la sauver ; comment aurait-elle pu se sauver elle-même ? Si elle avait pu, Yūko aurait aimé rester en vie, aux côtés de Clow. Mais qui était-elle pour réclamer un peu plus de longévité ? C’était au-delà de leur pouvoir à tous deux.

Il fallait bien se résigner, mais impossible de mourir en paix, en sachant qu’elle l’abandonnait…


End file.
